La despedida
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: La despedida siempre es dolorosa, especialmente cuando es de la persona que creíste siempre estaría a tu lado/ "kyman" y mención de scottman.


***coff* *coff* Bien bieeen.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Se que me he desaparecido con dos fanfics pendientes, y simplemente seré sincera, me da UNA PAJA continuarlos gahjasdhg -desperdicio de la humanidad- tal vez los continué después.. y bien.. esto es... lo siento yo como mi despedida propia, porque.. simplemente no entiendo como antes ser una loca por el kyman dejo.. simplemente de interesarme, claro que aun hamo al kyman con mi cocoro uwu pero joder, ahora estoy tanto con el scottman... ñeeeh, es por eso que traigo esto ya que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Espero les guste, recomiendo escucharla con "Karma police" ... Se que la letra no tiene ni concha que ver... pero creí que la tonada le quedaba xD ahí como ustedes quieran.**

_Lo que significa el amor, lo que significaba el amor para él._

_Cinco meses exactamente cuándo supiste que todo cambiaría, cuando el volvió a reencontrarse con su hermano. Ese brillo en sus ojos, haciendo resaltar una hermosa tonalidad ámbar, la última vez que lo notaste fue cuando te le declaraste y le llevabas una cubeta de pollo KFC, cuando él te besaba tu sentías magia, chispas electrizantes que siempre quisiste sazonar con su saliva, fue por un segundo como siempre lo quisiste._

—Kyle, tenemos que hablar — pronuncio un castaño que aprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con su novio una tarde del sábado, se había estado guardando algo durante mucho tiempo, sabía que Kyle no merecía todo eso, por más que pudo llegar a odiarlo alguna vez en la infancia, sabía que nadie merecía ese tipo de cosas, y después de hablarlo con "aquella persona" por fin se había decidido a decirle toda la verdad al chico de ojos verdes.

_Lo viniste venir, por eso no te sorprende esta plática, pero ¿Por qué duele tanto? Es porque sabes cómo va a terminar todo esto. Adiós. Es lo único que queda, lo podrás ver caminando feliz por las calles, tomado de la mano con quien es siete años mayor que él, y tu quedaras solo, igual que al principio._

— ¿Sobre qué? — Fingió el pelirrojo, él lo sabía perfectamente… Pero no quería escuchar la verdad, quería alargar esa plática en su máxima extensión, sacar mil temas adelante antes de escuchar la despedida, aquello que dio tantas señales de imprevisto. Eric tomo asiento sobre la cama del chico judío, notando a su alrededor, una habitación sencilla, un escritorio, una computadora y muchos libros acomodados en un estante, justo como lo recordaba cada vez que estaba ahí. Sus manos se aferraron a las cobijas, estaba por decir algo muy duro de oír, tal vez si hubiera sido otra situación… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, el no decidió haberse enamorado de quien se enamoró, simplemente sucedió.

_Por favor no lo hagas, realmente me lastimas, tan pocas palabras que significan tanto para mí._

—Sabes Kyle… Hace tiempo he querido decirte esto… Yo... No sé cómo empezar… — Desviaba su mirada a todas partes antes de encontrarse con aquellos ojos de esmeralda, sabía que si lo hacía sería mucho más difícil, tal vez se arrepentiría — Yo… — _No lo hagas _— Creo que… — _Acabaras con todo lo que hemos hecho juntos _— Seria mejor terminar con esto —

_Lo sabias perfectamente ¿Y por qué lloras? Eso solo muestra tu debilidad, el cuanto te importa, si se trata de su felicidad ¿Por qué no quieres romper las cadenas? Solo déjalo ir, él nunca fue tuyo y bien lo sabias._

— ¿Qué? —su voz se escuchó quebrada, mientras lo miraba fijamente, aquellas esmeraldas brillando por las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, se preparó mentalmente para eso, y aun haberlo escuchado parecía tan irreal en su mundo de fantasía. —Solo no lo hagamos más difícil Kahl… Estoy seguro de que tu sabias que esto pasaría—

_La firmeza en sus palabras, completa certeza en cada una de sus letras pronunciadas, tú lo sabias, deja la sorpresa y el llanto._

—No puedes… —

_¿Por qué no? No lo puedes detener tú, si no es tu propia voluntad, no puedes decidir por una persona._

—Dejemos esto Kyle… — No sabía que es lo que era más difícil, ver la expresión devastada en su rostro, o que todo eso llevó guardándolo tantos meses. Hace exactamente cinco meses.

_Eso es todo, él toma las pocas de sus pertenencias que guardaba en tu casa, no mencionas palabra alguna, nada lo hará retractarse, solamente sigues con la mirada desesperada cada uno de sus movimientos, como guarda sus playeras en una pequeña mochila negra, toma el sapo Clyde, lo dejo en un rincón de tu habitación la semana pasada, sigue un cepillo de dientes rojo, después unos audífonos, tú lo ves tan irreal y al mismo tiempo como lo más claro del mundo, el ya no te ama._

—No te vayas… — El pelirrojo no podía más con aquella escena, cuando el castaño arrastra el cierre de la mochila este lo tomo de las manos y lo beso sorpresivamente, podría saber que este no se lo hubiese esperado por la mueca de desconcertación en su rostro, tal como si nunca hubiesen sido nada y únicamente está besando a un desconocido —No me dejes…. — Pero había un error fundamental en aquella oración, él ya lo había dejado desde hace mucho tiempo. —Lo siento Kahl…. — realmente eso no es lo que hubiera deseado, cuando hubo dos declaraciones maricas en una habitación a obscuras, no creyó que realmente terminaría por enamorarse de otra persona, mucho menos de su propio hermano, pero simplemente sucedió, empezando por besos a espaldas del judío, hasta una carga de conciencia que no podría sostener mucho más tiempo, simplemente lo dejaría, tal vez se arrepentiría, la estancia con su hermano no sería tal y como lo había pensado, y terminaría viéndose como idiota frente a Broflovski pidiendo disculpas, pero ya no importaba, acababa de pronunciarlo, y fuera cual fuera el resultado, el mismo lo había buscado.

_La despedida es dolorosa, saber que ese abrazo puede ser el último que le darás, y que esos brazos ahora rodearan a otra persona por las noches. Adiós._

Cartman salió por la puerta con una mochila en mano, el sapo Clyde asoma tímidamente uno de sus ojos de plástico por uno de los bolsillos, tal como si este mismo también estuviese haciendo su despedida al pelirrojo jersey. Kyle lo miro partir, tomando un taxi que al parecer ya lo había estado esperando, y se marchó, se perdió entre las cuadras.

_Simplemente se alejó de tu lado, dejándote cual muñeca desechable de la cual él ya se había aburrido, ahora lo ves caminar por las calles, tomando la mano de Scott Tenorman, la persona que hizo lo que tú nunca hiciste, sacar esa sonrisa única en su rostro, hacer que sus ojos brillaran, en pocas palabras. La única persona que fue capaz de hacerlo feliz._

**Disculpen el hecho de que sea tan corto, realmente no tengo ni la mínima idea de tan solo como llego a dos paginas en word xD y bueno... con esto espero dar mi pequeño aporte al scottman (aunque solo haga menciones de esta pareja -.- ) realmente se me hacen taan lindos..y...y... me duele en el cocoro ver que tiene tan poco contenido esa pareja ;w; eso es un crimen(?) Tal vez después escriba mas de esta pareja, pero la inspiración es primero(?)**

**Disculpen por ahí alguna falta ortográfica, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar.**


End file.
